The Cafe Relation
by Ice wind1
Summary: This is a Christie fic amd ,my first story please be nice! It's really about Christie meeting that special someone and she won't admit she's fallen for this mysterious stranger. Enjoy! oneshot, please read and review!


The Café Relation 

Christie sat in the café, her cup of tea sitting cooling her laptop booting up. This was the place she always went to relax and de-stress after a contract, but she always laid low somewhere for a day beforehand. She finished off the email she was writing and clicked the sent button, all she had to do was wait for the client to respond now. She removed her black leather gloves, the fingers were cut off to give her a better feel of the wheel. She sat back in her chair and sipped her tea, it was only then that she realised how miserable it was outside. The rain was coming down in sheets and the droplets were large, she watched the people outside run past with umbrellas and newspapers held over their heads to try and stop themselves from being soaked. _What terrible weather_, she thought to herself taking another sip of tea, she was glad she was indoors. A sudden beep from her laptop pulled her from her thoughts, it was the client…the basic email really. The thank you and hope to be in touch email, P.S. the funds have been transferred to your account. You know, that kind of email. She sighed sitting back in her chair, there was nothing left for her to do now…she could try and get another contract, but she wasn't in the mood plus she was tired, her last contract had been…difficult. _What to do, what to do,_ she pondered looking around the café, she logged out of her email and considered her options. She could go home, scratch that one, her car was at the other side from the café and she didn't feel like getting wet just yet. The lest she could do was finish her tea, she switched off her laptop and closed it's top, as she closed the top of her laptop she caught sight of _him_. He wasn't watching her or was someone she know, he was just sitting there minding his own business, he was doing something but she couldn't see what, not with the couple in front of her blocking her view. As the thought passed through her head that she wanted the couple to move to see what he was doing, the view to him was cleared and she could clearly make out a notepad and a book.

Christie scanned him from head to toe, he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt the hung loosely on him, grey trousers also loose fitting and a pair of black trainers. He was writing, no, she watched his movements, drawing something from the book he was reading, his eyes flicked from one to another the pencil in his hand was hard at work creating the image he wanted. She finished her tea, _time to leave_, she picked up her laptop and headed to the door it dawned on her that it was still raining and exactly what she was wearing. Her red leather-racing jacket was too short to hide her beloved laptop under and the short sleeves would cause her arms to get wet, her blue jeans hung perfectly on her figure revelling the curve in her hips but didn't make movement uncomfortable. Her shoes were heeled but in-closed her foot they also had a metal tip so she could deliver a devastating kick, she also sported a long white tanktop under her jacket so she didn't catch a draft around her stomach and, _damn_ she cured to herself. Christie stormed back across to her table her heels made a racket as she did, _still there_, she sighed with relief and snatched the black leather gloves up and moved back to the door. She could have left them…but it was unwise to, the right hand glove had a string of fibrewire in it and it came in handy in her contracts, she stepped outside but didn't want to leave the doorway. How was she suppose to get to the other side of the street without getting wet herself or getting her laptop wet? She sighed and a strand of her white hair fell into her face, it was a choice between getting her hair wet or getting her laptop wet, a wet laptop could mean no work and having to get a replacement, but wet hair and she could catch a chill while driving but it could be dried later on…the choice was obvious. She held the laptop towards her chest and used some of her jacket to cover it further, there was a odd crinkling as she stepped out into the rain…the drops never came, she looked above her and quickly noted the newspaper. _Who?_, she thought to herself and turned, the guy from the café had his left hand stretched out over her the newspaper in hand the other had his notepad and book.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked coldly

"Keeping you from getting wet" he matched her tone his blue eyes pierced "Where's your car?" he finished

Christie pointed to a small black corsa at the other side of the street.

"Well," he stepped from the doorway into the rain "I'm the one getting wet here, not you"

"I didn't ask for your help," she fumed irritated by his remark "And I certainly don't need it"

"Fine," he said unemotionally and lowered the newspaper from over her head "Then you'll get wet" a crooked half smile formed on his face.

"Fine! Have you're good deed, but you'd better keep up" she strided from the doorway and he skilfully replaced newspaper above her head.

She was impressed, he'd managed to keep up with her all the way over the road and to her car, and he'd even succeeded in not letting a single raindrop hit her. Once safely inside her car she placed her laptop in the back and put her keys in the ignition, as she did she heard the newspaper being folded, why had she got so irritated? _Because you're tired and were worried about you're laptop_, she reasoned with herself…the truth of it all was he was only trying to help, she'd ought to thank him. She turned to the window getting ready to thank him, _gone?_, she quickly glanced around the car. She caught a glimpse of him in her rear view mirror, he was walking down the street in the pouring rain his black hair getting soaked, she noted that he didn't have the newspaper anymore. A women ran past a newspaper over her head, Christie spotted the tiger on the front page, it was the same newspaper he'd held over her head but this women had the picture of the tiger facing up so it was soaked. She noticed the brown mark on the page she then noticed the bin…he'd…put it in the trashcan? She turned the keys in the ignition and started the car up, Christie banished the thought of him only getting the newspaper to keep her from getting wet. She pressed the accelerator and pulled out of the parking spot, once clear she pressed it down more and took off down the road towards her apartment.

The songbirds woke Christie from her sleep, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, _damn birds waking me up this early_, she thought to herself, _where's my gun?_ She put a hand under her pillow and searched for the familiar touch of her cold steel companion, on finding her gun she reached into a nearby set of drawers and began screwing on the silencer. She moved to the window pointed at a nearby tree and let out two rounds, two birds fell from the tree to the pavement below. Pleased with her efforts, she yawned and moved to the bathroom to take a shower. She relaxed under the heavy hot water, a feeling started to boil up in her, how long had it been since she had felt another person touch? One that was positive? That want was there again…that longing, that lust. _No_, she sighed, no romantic involvement's that was a rule…but one time flings were allowed.

"I swear, they don't let flings to be allowed I'm getting myself a deskjob" she throw her towel onto the rack and headed to her wardrobe.

Firstly she grabbed a black bra and a matching pair of underpants, _there_, at lest she wasn't standing around naked anymore. Fixing her bra comfortably on her bust she grabbed her blue jeans, slipping on her jeans her doorbell rang. She ignored it and picked out a pair of shoes for herself, most of her shoes were heeled but not 'heels' no – she didn't do those, the doorbell went again. _Damn their persistent_!, she slammed the heel of her shoe into the carpet a grabbed her gun that was lying on the bed, she approached the door but kept off to the side. Christie had learned from her past mistakes and from others mistakes, she know quite well that opening the door could led to a bullet in the face…she'd used that trick herself, or another assassin could spray the door with bullets and riddle you to shreds…she hadn't used that one, no, she was a clean assassin. She looked through the spy hole, no one, she tucked the gun into the back of her jeans, turned the handle and pulled the door open.

"Cute…" she muttered under her breath

She bent down and picked up a small basket, which had flowers and a box of chocolates in it, she hated chocolate and flowers, and she know who sent them. She stormed down the corridor and stopped at a door a short distance down, she knocked on the door hard. After a short pause the door opened and a blonde haired man stood smiling at her.

"Christie, what a pleasant surprise!" his eyes draw to her chest

She had forgotten that she hadn't put on a top.

"If I know you were going to come dressed like that," his eyes still locked on her chest "I would have prepared…for you"

"Shut up" she demanded coolly throwing the small basket at him "I don't like chocolates or flowers, and I especially don't like people who send me them as a gift!" her eyes turned to steel.

"B-B-But" he stammered hopelessly "I thought we shared something?"

"It was just a fling" she sighed her eyes turning back to cold ice "Besides Chuck…it would never work out" she let her voice fall to a sorrowful tone, which was on purpose.

Chuck opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word, she'd put a finger over his lips.

"If you love me," she said huskily "You'll let me go"

For a second Christie thought she'd have to threaten chuck but eventually he nodded, leaving it at that she walked back to her room to finish dressing. It was only when she had shut her door that she realised, how desperate she was for it…and how lonely she was. _No! Freeze over, start again, there only trouble and it would screw up my career!_, she tried to reason with herself. _Damn it!_ She moved to her wardrobe and took a black sweater, slipping it on she returned to her cold, heartless, assassin self…it was good to be back. Taking her car keys she wondered, _now where will I find a descent man for a heartless assassin looking for a one-night stand?_ She laughs at her own joke when she realised the irony of it. Who would go with her if they know she was an assassin? She spun her keys around her finger, _probably one in a million_ she sighed.

Christie peered through the window of the café, but all she could see where empty seats, her heart fell slightly. _Why?_ She asked herself. Why was she so set on this one?…there were plenty of other men around. She was just about to move away when she saw a shadow move in the café, he was there, now she only needed to play her cards right. She'd done it before sit down, chat and get to know them, flirt with them, invite them back to her place, get them naked or to a decent level of clothing for the activity she wanted and finally let the good times roll…for the night anyway. Then they were out on their backs, and she was satisfied till the next time. She pushed the front door and entered but the bell above the door gave her away, she looked across to where he was but he didn't seem to notice her or even acknowledge the bell. She weighed her chances of talking to him but decided against it, she walked to the counter her heels making the only noise in the shop, she ordered a coffee for a change and turned to see if she'd got his attention yet…he was still caught up in whatever he was doing.

"Handsome, isn't he?" the waitress behind the counter suddenly said

"…" Christie stood silent, she'd been stunned by the suddenness of the question.

"I think he gorgeous!" the waitress smiled an absent minded blonde smile "He comes he every day…I wouldn't mind getting lost in the woods with him" she winked at Christie "Know what I mean?"

"No," she sighs "I wouldn't…now could I just get my coffee please?" she handed the proper change to the waitress, feeling slightly irritated.

The waitress quickly takes the change from Christie's hand and hands over the coffee, she turns and starts to walk to a seat her eyes on her 'target'. She collides into something, the coffee flies from Christie's hand and smashes on the floor, she lands heavily on her back.

"Watch where you're going next time!!" shouts a deep voice.

She gets up dusting herself off she sees who knocked her over, a fat gutted biker in a leather jacket stands in front of her.

"YOU walked into ME" she explains dusting down her jeans.

"You callin me a liar!!" he clenches a fist in anger.

"No" she said with her arms folded "Just an idiot"

"WHY YOU!!!"

Christie took up her fighting stance as the biker raised an arm, his arm jerked froward but his hand stayed above his head.

"It's not polite and very wrong to hit a lady" an annoyed voice came from behind the biker.

Christie looked towards the table where he was just sitting, the chair was backed out and his pencil was rolling on the notepad, she was impressed.

"DEAD MAN!!!" the biker pulled his arm free from the grip the guy had put him in.

The biker swung for him but he ducked and slammed a fist into his gut, the biker staggered back, Christie hopped out of the way. The biker crashed to the floor but clambered back to his feet and tried to rush him again, he smiled and stuck a foot out making the biker crash once again to the floor. He put his arms wide as if to say 'had enough' the biker bolted out the door, he sighed and shook his right hand as if it was in pain, she noticed the red marks on his knuckles…_must have hit him pretty hard_, she thought to herself.

"Are you alright miss?" he turned, a look of concern on his face.

"Yes…thanks" she flipped a strand of her white hair from her eyes.

He walked over to where the smashed cup was and squatted down.

"I could have taken him" she said coldly.

"Yes, you probably could" he started gathering some pieces of the broken cup "That stance…She Quan, right?" he stood up having collected all the pieces.

"Yes" she said impressed, she failed to hide the shocked tone in her voice "Why did you help me?" she questioned.

"Any true gentleman would have stepped no matter what the goon housed," he placed the pieces on the counter and the waitress began to fetch something "Besides, what if you broke a nail?"

Besides herself she laughed and he joined her, she had to hand it to him he was handsome, genuine, a gentleman, thoughtful and well informed. He collected something from the waitress and held it out to Christie.

"You're other one got broke," he held out a mug of coffee to her "I hope you still want one" he said warmly his eyes softening on her.

And generous, mustn't forget generous. She took the mug from him granting him a smile that very few ever saw, her eyes held warmth for him and she felt them sparkle, to top it all of she blushed…which took something very special to do. She followed him to his table and sat down in the chair across from him, she'd never seen eye's like that before warm yet…cold, the coldness that was there was similar to that in her own, but mostly there was warmth there…and a sparkle, she fought back another blush.

"What do you do?" she said, back to her old self.

"Many things"

"I mean career" she took a mouthful of coffee.

"Oh…" he turned his head away from her in thought…or disgrace "I used to be a sniper in the army," he paused "I'm retired now though"

It hit her, that where the coldness came from, he was no assassin like what had just pasted through her mind. She had a small ledge of familiar territory to work from her, while she killed for money and he…while she guessed for money too, but it was common ground more or less.

"Sniper," she took another mouthful of coffee and swallowed "Tough work that" she lied smoothly, it was easy to her.

"No, not when you close you're eyes and think about what you've done…or about to do" her eyes flicked towards him, she never expected that answer from him.

"What age are you?" she placed the finished mug on the table.

"Twenty," his eyebrow raised in curiosity "And may I ask you're age?"

"Curiosity killed the cat" she replied unemotionally.

She spotted the waitress at the counter trying to listen in, she throw her an icy stare and turned back round before he figured out what was going on.

"Why don't we go back to my place and…" she stroked his hand "And get better to know each other better? Hmmm?" she purred.

He'd gone bright red and could barely string two words together – it was obvious that this was the first time he'd heard something like this. Not waiting for his answer Christie took hold of his hand and led him out of the café and to her car, she smiled towards the waitress that was rushing to the door as if she'd just stolen her boyfriend and hit the accelerator. She gave a wave while she speed off and looked to her nervous passenger, he was looking out the window trying to hide his red face.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you" she said huskily, he didn't answer and just sunk into the passenger seat further.

She laughed and thought to herself, _this will be fun_.

Christie opened her eyes to the sight of her ceiling, that urge was gone fulfilled by last nights activities, she turned on her side to see the face of the person she'd spent the night with – he was gone. _At least it saves me kicking him out_ she thought to herself, she stopped on the edge of her bed – a letter stood on the side table, she picked it up and read it.

"First time?" she read aloud…the thought suddenly dawned on her "I spent the night with a first timer!" she laughed in hysterics no wonder he was so nervous.

As she dropped the letter her eyes fell on something else, a black and a white flower also lay on the side table. Christie slipped into a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt before going to inspect the flowers, she twirled them round in her fingers – she flowers were held together by a small piece of bamboo and fixed in an 'x' position. Her finger came over something rough and she flipped the flowers over to see, there were markings on both of the steams – no…writing, 'A raging storm' said the white flower, 'Those words goodbye' said the black flower. _What a lovely gift,_ she thought to herself, she shook her head when she realised what she had thought. _No! No romantic relations! Freeze over!_ Christie quickly walked to the bin in her kitchen and dangled the flowers over it…her hand wouldn't let go, she struggled in vain and finally gave up on her attempt to throw out the flowers. She broke the small strip of bamboo and placed both the flowers in a glass of water, _not that they'll live long_, she assured herself. Christie pulled out her laptop from under her couch and plugged it in, she sat down and logged onto her email and picked up her mail, she sat back and looked at each email – all were contracts, she broke the requests down to two sending a polite 'no thanks' to the ones she wasn't interested in. She smiled at one of the names of the targets 'Chuck' she eagerly pressed the 'reply' button and said she could act right away, the clients reply was just what she expected 'yes', truth be told Chuck was a sleaze ball and lusted after every girl he set eyes on – he even claimed them to be HIS girlfriend if he noticed another guy talking to them. Christie unplugged her laptop and gave herself a look in the mirror – there would be no way Chuck could resist her, she arrived at his door with a few strides down the hall, she had it all planed out act all sexy and seductive, close the door then get him to turn his back and let him have it – she patted the silenced pistol at her side and rung the bell.

"I told you that I-" the door swung open "Christie!!" Chuck's face lit up

"Hello Chuck" she suppressed the thought of his up coming death

"What do you what?"

"I just…NEEDED something from you…" she acted shy and spoke in a quite voice

"Needed what exactly?" he lent against the door, interested

"Nothing I can say out here!" she faked a blush

"Well come in" he invited

Christie brushed past him in a playful manner and stood in the centre of the room with her hands behind her back, She kept the fake blush on her face and put on an innocent look. Her hand slowly reached for the gun, all she had to do was to wait for the door to close.

"Are you coming to come in?" she purred and Chuck came straight in closing the door

"What did you have planned?" he asked in a deep voice

_Not even in you're wildest dreams!_ She thought as Chuck drew closer

"First we need some wine, then we can talk about the _**other**_ reason I'm here" she gave him a wink

Chuck went towards the fridge and was searching through it when Christie came up behind him gun drawn, she fired in a split second and Chuck was no more.

"Goodbye Chuck" she said coldly and unemotionally as she left his apartment closing the door behind her

Christie came back into her apartment and throw the gun on the couch, she got her laptop out again plugged it in and logged on. The client had been demanding results over the short time she'd killed the mark, she put the client at ease and he told her the money had been transferred to her account – like always she doubled checked the clients promise of payment. She sat back sinking into the softness of her couch and read the other email, she hit reply and accepted the contract, _not like I can stay here for a while,_ she got up to pack her equipment and change clothes…_this is going to be a long one_, she thought as she closed and locked her door behind her as she left for the airport.

Christie yawned as she closed the door and made sure it was locked properly, it had had been a long contract and she wanted sleep. She took her pistol from her side and placed it on the small coffee table in front of her couch, walking to the bathroom Christie kicked her shoes off as she went. Closing the door behind her she peeled off her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, she allowed herself to relax under the pounding hot water. _That's the last time I accept a contract from him,_ her mind wandered back to her recent hit,_ timing out by a minute – and wrong location of the target_, she sighed heavily, _but money is money._ Christie stopped the water and exited the shower, on her way out she grabbed one of her freshly laundered towels off the rack and went about drying herself – she didn't bother to cover herself. She closed the blinds in her bedroom and still drying herself went to pick up her clothes, she placed the damp towel back on the rack and scooped up her clothes before turning in the direction of the kitchen. Christie chucked her things in the washing machine and lent against it – the cold surface stood out…she hadn't forgotten she was naked. Leaning further back and resting her hands on the top of the machine Christie enjoyed the feeling for a little while longer, finally standing upright Christie stretched her back before going to bed.

Christie tossed and turned under her covers – both her hands were under her pillow resting on her gun, she knew it was early morning – about sixish. She finally admitted defeat when the songbirds started up, she quickly got up and went to make something before she wasted a pair of bullets on the songbirds. Christie flicked open the cupboard on the far right of the row, _where is it?_ She searched around trying to find some tea bags – her hand knocked against something and she pulled it out, _coffee…_she was never a big fan of it. _But if it will keep me from falling asleep, then who am I to blame. _As she moved over to the kettle Christie's eyes caught something, _colour me impressed, _she chuckled to herself. The flowers she was given by…she didn't know his name – were still alive, Christie went over to check them and found they were perfectly healthy. _They are very –NO!!!_ She quickly caught herself and wiped the thought from her mind, _they're just flowers! Get over it! _She turned her back on them. Christie's foot taped impatiently on the floor as she waited for the kettle to boil, she felt as if both flowers were watching her intently.

"Quit looking at me!!" the snapped at the flowers, who just stood there

She turned back and sighed, _why the hell am I talking to flowers?_ The kettle was taking longer than Christie had hoped for – so she abandoned it and went to get dressed. She slipped on her casual attire, her blue jeans, heeled shoes, white top and covered it with her red racing jacket. Christie stopped and reached back into her closet, she took off the racing jacket and pulled a black leather jacket with blue flames out instead – satisfied with her choices she left her apartment.

Christie rubbed her eyes taking a hand off the wheel to do so, she was stuck in traffic and it was raining heavily. After what felt like an eternity the green light came on, she quickly pressed the accelerator and passed the lights. _That's lucky,_ she thought to herself as she pulled into a space near the café doors, she reached over for her laptop…_fool, you didn't bring it_, she sighed to herself and climbed out her car. As she locked her door she turned and watched through the window of the café…all the while getting soaked, _I wonder if he's here?_ The thought fluttered across her mind but she suffocated it quickly – she couldn't afford to let herself fall for anyone. Her wet hair fell into her eyes and the rain got heavier, she casually retreated inside. The bell sounded her arrival and Christie started to shake the unwanted wetness from her hair, she made her way to the counter to order a cup of tea but didn't bother to check the crowd for him. Christie knew straight away that he was in the café, because the waitress behind the counter was starting intently at someone, Christie cleared her throat to get her attention.

"What do you want?!" the waitress gave her a disgusted look

"One tea please" Christie replied coldly putting the proper change on the counter

The waitress gave her a hard look, which Christie returned, the waitress took longer than usual and forced Christie to wait. Finally with her cup of tea Christie looked for a seat, _don't look at him,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to a seat near the window. But she sat with a frown…he hadn't even noticed her – he was caught up in what he was doing. She gave a quick scan around the café was quite busy today, she turned to her tea and blew on it to cool it…but something was bothering her. He hadn't noticed her…which was good in a way – her other flings she'd had was usually bugging the hell out of her by now, saying that they loved her and all that. She gave him a glance over her shoulder, _forget it…_she picked up her cup of tea and started over to his table.

"Seat taken?" she asked him as if they were strangers

"Nope" he answered without looking

Christie started to fume as she sat down

"Is this how you always treat women you slept with?!" her statement caught his attention and he was forced to look up

"Hello" he offered blankly

Christie sighed and blew on her tea again as he turned back to what he was doing, he was as cold as her but…flawed in some way. Christie found her eyes wander to the paper on the table, she placed her cup back on the table and lent closer – her heart did something funny. It beat hard twice and a warm feeling flowed up her, she stared speechless at the paper – it was a drawing of her and a beautiful one at that. The eyes were done to an astounding amount of detail they easily reflected her cold personality, the face was exactly like hers and so was the hair…but most of all the dress he'd put her in was something she would have worn – and it was black.

"You like it?!" his tone was surprised

"Um…it's nice" she felt a blush come on as she sat back down and her heart done something funny again

_Get a hold of yourself!!_ She turned away from his gaze, _he's handsome and charming also a gentleman, _she only felt his eyes on her face – they went nowhere else. _But if you fall for him there goes you're career! No romantic relations! That's the rule!!_ She clenched a fist and bite her lip trying with all her might to push him from her thoughts.

"I have to go now, see you around" he left

Christie sat in her seat still trying to beat the thought away, but her heart was now beating like a drum and she felt anxious for some reason. _I haven't fallen for him! I haven't fallen for him!_ She bit her lip harder and her knuckles were starting to go white – but then something happened that Christie herself didn't expect to happen. She quickly got up the chair being thrown back by the force, she dashed for the door and wrenched it open, peered quickly left and right then ran down the left towards him.

"Wait!!" she yelled stretching out her right hand

He stopped and turned abruptly a look of shock on his face, she collided into him wrapping her arms around him – he kept his balance but didn't know how to react.

"You never told me you're name…" Christie had buried her head into his chest and tightened her hold on him

His shocked expression softened on her and she felt her ice cold heart melt, he stroked back some of her white hair and Christie looked up to meet is sparkling blue eyes.

"My name is-"

It echoed through her and she rested her head on him, Christie felt the warmest she'd ever been and she held his name close to her heart. Christie didn't care if it would last only a day, a week or a month…she was going to break her rule just once. _This could be the beginning of something special_, she smiled warmly and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
